


pancakes, flowers and dead bodies

by bentaclesbb



Category: The Umbrella Academy
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate universe - not siblings, Child Abduction, Child Abuse, Child Murder, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark fic, Dead Ben Hargreeves, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feminisation, Gen, Grace is an angel and none of this is her fault btw, M/M, Mutual Non-Con, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Please Be careful, Starvation, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, age regression to deal with trauma, and let me know if I should add more tags because I've probably missed a fuck ton, fuck reggie, massive fucking trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bentaclesbb/pseuds/bentaclesbb
Summary: once upon a time there was an enormous mansion that sat on top of a hill, it was surrounded by a huge electric fence and one hell of a garden. it was owned by an eccentric 75 year billionaire with heart problems and his brainwashed 37 year old wife. together they "adopted" many children that seemed eerily familiar to anyone who had the privilege of meeting them.or Reginald Hargreeves and eventually his wife Grace kidnap 43 children over the course of 24 years and somehow never get caughtor A rather sick and twisted story about finding love in unexpected places  and survivingUPDATE: currently this fic is under reconstruction because I wrote half of it and then realised I hated it so this story probably won't be updated for a while :( but on the bright side I'm thinking about reworking it to include characters from the new season so that should be fun
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Dave Katz/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Grace Hargreeves/Reginald Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/Reginald Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves & Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. ignorance is bliss

**Author's Note:**

> so basically i read a fanfic on wattpad a couple of years back that I can't remember the name of but absolutely adored, it was based on some of Nicole Dollangangers songs (who I also adore) and was a joshler fic I think. recently I've been thinking about it a lot and decided I wanted to write my own tua fan fic based extremely loosely off of it. so here we are i guess :) also full credits to the author of the original for this concept. I feel so shitty just taking it without permission but I genuinely looked everywhere and couldn't find the fic :/

** Intro **

the city had had a bedtime for as long as Dave could remember, a curfew so sacred not even the most rebellious of teens broke it. his ma had told him tales of missing children from the time he was 6 years old all the way up until the day he had been taken. but he had still wondered whether the story's had been true and whether they were the real reason for the curfew or not.

you see the thing is Dave hadn't meant to stay out past curfew, he just hadn't taken notice of the time or the fact that nobody else was on the streets as he made his way home from his friend Billy's house. he had been in a world of his own, his ma had always said to him that one day his wandering mind would land him in trouble but he never thought it would land him in anywhere near as fucked up a situation as this one.

as Dave made his way down the street a van began to follow him, and as he bent over to tie his shoelace, oblivious to the van pulling up to the curb and even more oblivious to the man climbing out, he found a penny. a lucky penny he thought, smiling to himself but boy oh boy was he wrong. what seemed to be out of nowhere he felt hands grabbing at him and hauling him away from the penny, a cloth was pressed against his mouth and nose as he fought and struggled to break free but the more he fought the heavier his limbs got until he could no longer keep his eyes open. as his consciousness slipped away from him his last thought to himself was ' _so the story's **weren't** bullshit'_


	2. wake up call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting another chapter today bc i just couldn't wait any longer

when Dave finally came to he felt as though his lungs had been set ablaze and his limbs had been filled with lead. slowly he cracked his eyes open and looked around for any clues to where he currently was only to come face to face with the fact he was tied to a chair in the middle of an empty basement. suddenly the realisation of what had had happened hit and panic seized him as he thrashed against the ropes binding him to the chair as much as he could in his still semi drugged state.

suddenly he could hear whispers from the top of the stairs and then a blinding light filled the room as the door was opened, Dave tried his best to squint up against it to find out who the approaching footsteps belonged to only to stop when his eyes began to water and sting.

"Juniper! welcome son, we've been waiting for you to wake up for quite some time now. it was rather rude of you to keep your sisters waiting as they do appear to be rather eager to meet you." a cheerful voice bellowed.

however the words didn't register with Dave as he desperately struggled against the ropes, his captor only observing him from a far, the man frowned slightly at Dave's poor attempts to escape but finally the man shouted up the stairs,

"Cedar! come down here and help me with your new brother!"

heavy footsteps began to make their way down the stairs making Dave freeze. oh no this is it he thought, they're gonna kill me. I'm gonna die down here and I'll never get a chance to tell my ma I love her cooking even if it sometimes tastes like dog food, oh god-

his thoughts were interrupted by large hands breaking his bonds and untying him from the chair with surprising ease, first he felt confused, didn't they want to kill him? why else would they take him? but then the realisation hit that he had a chance to make a break for it and the reason for his kidnapping wasn't important right now. as soon as the hands finished untying him he shakily got to his feet, swaying slightly he turned towards his captor, fully taking his face in for the first time.

he was old and had a pristine white moustache and monocle, kinda like the monopoly man which made Dave let out a hysterical giggle. the man held his head high and leant heavily on a rather ridiculous walking stick which told Dave that he could out run him as soon as his vision stopped swimming.

he then turned his attention to the owner of the big hands who had untied him. the boy had shaggy blonde hair and couldn't be any older than 15, still he had showed surprising strength when untying him despite his stick build. he stood at the old mans side, icy blue eyes not quite meeting his.

"thank you Cedar, you may go now. I would like a moment alone with Juniper." the old man smiled kindly patting "Cedar" on the back. the boy smiled in return whispering a "yes dad" and making his way up the stairs.

"where the fuck am I?" Dave spat with as much venom as he could muster, he could feel himself starting to tremble slightly and the fear in his voice made him cringe.

the old man turned to him with eyes that made Dave's heart stop, "that is no way to speak to your father Juniper, I had so hoped that you would be an obedient little thorn but it looks like some training will be required before I can trust you with my flowers." at the word "training" Dave began panicking even more, frantic, he surged forward, attempting to push the old man over and make a run for it only to have firm hands placed on his shoulders.

the old man appeared to inspect him the way he would an animal for several moments before back handing him harshly,

"in this house you will learn to behave if you wish to survive my boy, you are only here because the flowers need protection but please know you are easily disposable. my desire to protect my daughters can be fulfilled in other ways that do not involve you." a shiver ran down Dave's spine at the words, but as the old man went to continue a small voice interrupted from the top of the stairs,

"Daddy? is our brother here yet?" from where Reginald towered over him he couldn't see who the voice belonged to at first but as his captor turned around he caught a glimpse of a girl in a yellow night gown clutching a teddy bear. she looked very young which made his heart sink, she had long brown curls and looked extremely frail. his captors face softened at the sight of her and he hummed,

"he sure is Petal, I'll be bringing him up shortly but for now go wait with your sisters okay?" the girl nodded, chewing her lip. as she turned around and made her way back to where ever her sisters were, Dave realised how familiar her green eyes were but just before his mind could place them the old man turned back towards him with a dangerous look in his eyes,

"if you harm a single hair on my flowers heads, try to escape or attempt anything that even hints at disobedience I will not hesitate to break every bone in your body, is that understood?" Dave nodded frantically at the words, his captors hands had begun to dig into his shoulders painfully and the contact was making him feel a bit queazy but just as he thought the old man was going to turn and leave him he plastered on a smile, and gave him a pat on the back "up we go then, we shouldn't keep them waiting" he grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you guess who the "girl" is? ;)
> 
> also thought I'd just let y'all know Dave is like 13 here and I'm planning on doing like a time skip thing so the main portion of the story will probably be set when Dave is either 16 or 15, I'd prefer if he was 16 but then some of the other characters would be too old so idk
> 
> let me know what y'all think:))

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you thought, this is my first fan fic ever so sorry if it's shit. 
> 
> ALSO long chapters will be coming depending on how well received this chapter is, but anyways, lots of love always:))


End file.
